


Uncontrollable Needs

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Episode Related, Fluff, Gap Filler, M/M, Romance, Season/Series 02, Spoilers, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-13
Updated: 2005-01-13
Packaged: 2018-12-26 17:56:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12064095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Justin returns to the loft to get his things... when realizing his biggest mistake!





	Uncontrollable Needs

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

Justin entered the loft and a feeling of regret and guilt washed over him. He knew he couldn't go back to Ethan's and he knew he had to make Brian realize that he couldn't just make him leave, he knew that know matter what cliff or obstacle life threw at them Justin wouldn't leave. He slowly sat down his bag and decide to take a shower so he could be refreshed when Brian came home. He walked into the bathroom and stood under the hot spray and let the hot water slowly run down his porcelain skin and wash all his sins away. 

After he was clean he put on a pair of tight fitting black boxer briefs that hugged his bubble butt perfectly. As he walked down the stairs and shook the extra water from his head he looked in to the hazel eyes that has caused him so much sadness and guilt but also happiness and pleasure. Brian looked at Justin like he had two heads and was utterly surprised to see him standing in the loft with nothing but his boxers!

"Brian, I came to get my stuff...and...I...but then...I just...I'm sorry!" Justin said while his eyes never met Brian's and he looked down at the floor where the water drops that rolled off his newly washed body had landed forming a puddle. Brian walked passed Justin and in to the bedroom where he took his cloths off and walked into the bathroom. When Justin heard the shower turn on he knew that he need to get out of there he couldn't face Brian. Brian didn't say one word to him and he knew he need to let go all the thoughts he had before Brian returned home. Those Thoughts had vanished and he knew he was being a silly little queer thinking Brian would just take him back. He dressed quickly as possible and then walked around shoving his things into the bag while thinking of were he would go and stay the night. He knew he couldn't go to his mom's cause she would just say that she had told him all along Brian would hurt him. He couldn't go to Deb's cause he just upped and quit without so much as a good-bye and he didn't need a lecture from her tonight. He knew any of the gang even Lindsey was out of the question they were all pissed at him for lying to them They were also "Brian's" Friends not his. He was pulled out of thought when he heard the water turn off. When he was almost through with getting all his stuff Brian emerged from the room with nothing but a pair of tight washed out, tattered blue Levi's that fit his body perfectly and his bare chest with water still dripping down it.   
"Where are you going in such a rush" He took in the sight before him and noticed Justin scurrying around throwing things in his bag and also his shimmering blue eyes and his tear streaked face. As he opened the fridge he took out a water and offered on to Justin!

"No thanks, I am just getting the rest of my stuff and then I will be out of the way I know That you probably have someone coming over and I dont want to wear out my welcome for a second time. I mean I am a 'Fuck that over stayed his welcome' so I will be gone before you know it." Justin said as he choked back the tears that would come out in a full blown breakdown. Brian heard the sting in his words and wanted to tell him he was wrong that he was never just a fuck. Well, at first but he was something that was more special than anything he had. But now wasn't the time to tell Justin if ever it was to Lezi.

"Where are you going to go, I mean I take it you aren't with the fiddler Ian anymore...Right?"

"No, I am not with 'IAN' Well, I am going....... I was heading to...I dont know where yet but I will find somewhere to crash till tomorrow."

"Justin your going to stay here tonight, you aren't going to go walking around the street in the middle of the Fucking night." Brian said as he pinched the bridge of his nose not believing the blonde could be so dumb sometimes. 

"Brian I dont need your hel..." Justin started to say but was cut off by Brian.

"Jus your staying so here's a blanket. Tomorrow you can go if you like but tonight you staying here where I know you are OK." With that Brian walked in to his room and turned on the Blue light above his bed. Justin laid down and thought about how his life would be without Brian and he knew it wouldn't be good so he decide he need to try one more time even though another rejection would kill him. He slowly crept up the stairs to Brian's room and noticed Brian standing there in his jeans as if he was waiting for Justin to come in.

"So...Are you coming or going? Or coming and then going? Or coming and staying?" Brian asked like he had the first night they had met! Slowly Justin met with Brian and they were so close that Justin could feel Brian's breath on his lips. Justin looked into Brian's eyes and it still gave him shiver's to see the look of lust in his Hazel eyes. Justin realized he could never go on in life if he couldn't have Brian by his side. Brian made him alive and he knew he need him around. 

"I want you...In bed with me" Brian said in a husky sexy voice. "If you want!"  
Justin's answer was closing the space between them and he wasn't ready for the kiss that he was going to get Brian had never kissed him like this and Brian never had a kiss like the one he just was having. The kiss they shared was earth shattering, breathtaking, toe curling and when they finally had to pull apart both of them were left breathless and sorry they had to stop. Brian pulled Justin by the waistband of his underwear to the bed but before they got in it Justin sank to his knees and undid the button on Brian's pants the unzipped them with his teeth. Brian was wow'd by the action as Justin has never dont that before. Justin slowly lower Brian's pants and was happy to see he wasn't wearing any underwear and he just looked at Brian and smiled. As he was about to take Brian's straining dick into his mouth Brian pulled him up. 

"What...You rethinking this right? I knew it. How could I have been so stupid after what I did..." Justin kept rambling on with tears about to spill. Brian cupped his chin and made Justin look into his eyes so he would understand.  
"I am not rethinking this Sunshine. I just want to be the one that worships you tonight... I ..... missed you" Brian said in a whisper suddenly wondering why he was saying that. "And you not stupid...dittzy...Yeah I mean your blonde...but" Brian shut up when Justin hit him lightly in the arm and then smiled.

"You really missed me?" Justin was happy Brian missed him even thought he wasn't gone but a few days but it made him feel special and loved.  
"Yeah, I really missed you! Enough with the mushy shit it is making my dick soft and we dont want that now do we sunshine?" Brian said with his tongue in cheek smirk.

"No, we wouldn't want that" Justin said lustfully as Brian lowered him on the bed and slipped his underwear off. Justin had never seen Brian act like this he kissed him Sinfully and then kissed and touched every part of Justin he could and tried to memorize him. He teased, licked, nipped, and caressed Justin's body before finding the light blonde happy trail that led him to his favorite playground. He slowly licked Justin's well endowed cock and then slowly took it in his mouth. Justin couldn't take it anymore he need Brian and he needed him now.

"Briiiiiaaaannnn....I neeeeeed you noooooowwww" Justin said panting but you could hear the whining.

Justin knew the only way he could get what he wanted was to take charge. He slowly got Brian to raise up a bit then he flipped him over and the straddled him. 

"Jus..?."

"Brian I want you in me NOW!" Justin leaned over and reached for the lube and a condom. When he looked back over at Brian after retrieving the supplies Brian flipped him over before he knew what was going on. Brian staddled him and looked at him with a sexy devilish smile. 

"That's better dont you think sunshine. I mean you are hot when you want to dominant and you are sexy as hell when you are horny and aggressive but I will give it to you my way." Brian said in a low sexy voice that made Justin want to come right there. Brian grabbed the lube and inserted one finger into Justin then two and Finally a third. He didn't know how much longer he would last watching Justin Thrust himself back and forth on his finger's. It was such a huge turn on he knew he need to be in Justin before he exploded.

"Brian now.... I need you NOW...." Justin said in a Husky panting voice that went straight to Brian cock. Brian handed him a condom!

"Put it on me Sunshine" 

Justin slowly rolled the condom on to Brian's cock and then slowly pumped him and Brian grabbed his hand as if Justin just shocked him.

"Play Nice Sunshine" Brian said with a smirk on his Lips. Brian slowly entered Justin as if to tease him alittle but Justin impaled himself on to Brian and Brian knew he need to get going. It still amazed Brian that Justin was still so tight after all the lov....Fucking they had done. He also couldn't believe the feeling he got when he was making lov....fucking Justin that feeling that if he died right now he would die happy cause he was with Justin. He finally decided to quit the lez shit before he lost his hard on. He thrusted in to Justin at a comfortable speed.

"Harder Bri...." Justin said as he picked up his thrusts. Brian knew it wouldn't be long before they both came. He grabbed Justin's cock and started to pump him.

"So close Jus...." Brian said panting

"Bri....Bri...." Justin said at his moment of release closing his eyes.

"Justin open you eyes." Brian said he loved to look in Justin's eyes when he came.

"JUSTIN" Brian shouted as he let his seed lose into the condom.

Brian was laying on Justin for a moment or two then he raised himself up but Justin stopped him. "Please just stay" Justin said looking into the Hazel eyes. Brian obliged but they rolled so they were on their sides and Brian wrapped his arm around Justin while rubbing circles on his abdomen.   
"Brian I am really sor..." Justin started to say but was cut off by Brian.  
"Sorry is bullshit Sunshine. You came to your senses and realized that I was the best. I mean look at me I am sexy, gorgeous, and have a body that kills" Brian said dreamy. "I would do me if I could." Justin laughed and couldn't believe he feel inlove with a self centered Prick!

"Your right, You are pretty damn sexy." Justin said to coat his lover's ego. Brian slowly pulled out of Justin and throw the condom on the floor and Justin snuggled back in him. 

"I love you Brian." Justin said Sleepily.

"Justin..." 

"I know you care a lot about me. I mean you show me in every touch and kiss you give me. I just wanted the words but action's speak louder. I am just glad you let me come back to see it." Justin said with understanding in his voice. Brian tightened his hold on Justin as if he were going to lose him. Brian leaned over Justin's ear and in a whisper he let Justin know how he really felt and as sleep over came him he still heard Brian's words echoing in his ears, head, and heart.

"I love you too, Justin!"

* * *

P.s. I use to be under the Name Bristin2004 and wanted to change that....and wanted this story to be under my new name..lol!


End file.
